


To War!?

by BlazingOrder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, How was she supposed to know this was gonna happen!, It was supposed to be a simple job!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: It was a simple job, return to Fenrir and help take out an enemy.Simple right?...How was Mukuro supposed to know she was being followed by an adorable programmer, an anti-social bookworm, and a luckster who may or may not be her crush!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. It Was Supposed To Be a Simple Job!

It was a simple job

A simple job in which Mukuro Ikusaba could accomplish.

A simple job in which all she had to do was come back to Fenrir and help them take down a group that was threatening to destroy them aswell as fellow mercenary groups.

A simple job it was supposed to be.

It was _supposed_ to be.....

But one thing, _one_ freaking thing that Mukuro Ikusaba would have _never_ taken into account was that she was being tailed....

But not by a fellow soldier, an assassin, not even her sister Junko (even _she_ would make more sense than the ones _actually_ following her)

No she was being followed by a small adorable programmer, an anti social bookworm, and the guy she may or may not have a crush on....

The three aforementioned people were currently sitting down in a temporary camp while the Ultimate Soldier herself was giving them what for!.

"WHAT WE'RE YOU THREE EVEN THINKING!, DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT KINDA DANGER YOU'RE GETTING INTO. I SWEAR YOU THREE ARE LUCKY THAT I'M HERE WITH YOU OR ELSE YOU WOULD'VE PROBABLY BEEN DEAD ALREADY!".

The three remained silent as Mukuro continued ranting/scolding them about their actions.

How exactly did these three end up here anyway you may ask?

Well to summarize Mukuro left something behind at her dorm and Makoto being the nice guy he always is decided to try and get the item to Mukuro before she officially left the country. One thing leads to another and Makoto accidently gets Chihiro and Toko wrapped up into what he was trying to do, they make it to the airport just in time however weird circumstances lead them to getting on the plane Mukuro was getting on, after the plane ride they followed her and well here we are....

"AND THIS ISN'T EVEN TAKING YOUR FAMILIES INTO ACCOUNT HOW ARE THEY GONNA FEEL KNOWING THAT YOU THREE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!"

Yeah...

"AND ANOTHER THING!-"

"Ok I-I think we get it a-already, y-you can s-stop hounding us!" Toko said speaking up

"No I don't think you **do** get it, this isn't a situation that can be resolved by just sending you guys back to the airport" Mukuro retorted back.

"But we aren't that far away from it I-Im sure we cou-" Chihiro was trying to say before being cut off.

"Not gonna happen" Mukuro snaps harshly

"W-why not!" Toko said questioninly

Mukuro scanned the three of them with her eyes before _sighing_ "Look I know it may _seem_ that simple and it would be...if this wasn't Fenrir"

She paused before continuing while the others looked at her expectantly.

"Fenrir has a policy, "Get In Get Out", in other words once you enter you don't leave until you finish the job and once you leave you _don't_ turn around and go back, that applies for every and _all_ mission types" Mukuro finished

"So what does this mean exactly" Said Makoto with a small worried look in his eye.

"It means that you three are coming with me to Fenrir" Mukuro responded.

"W-w-where being dragged t-to a m-military base!" Toko stuttered out in a mix of fear and nervousness.

"That's basically the gist yeah" Mukuro responds nonchalantly.

"But what's gonna happen to us when we get there" Chihiro says with a bit of fear.

"..."

"We'll cross that line when we get there" Mukuro tells them "now come on our ride is here"

A black jeep pulls up to the four

Knowing this was their only choice Makoto, Toko, and Chihiro all follow Mukuro to the jeep...

* * *

After a 45 minute ride they all finally arrived at the main Fenrir base.

When they got inside Makoto, Toko, and Chihiro where all given strange looks as they were unfamiliar faces.

Mukuro took the three to a bedroom where she told the three to wait until she met with the leader of Fenrir.

"So we have three pieces of dead weight within our ranks" the remark coming from the leader of Fenrir Macneil Redbrook.

Macneil was six foot two inches, chesnut hair, and was wearing a gray military jacket and camouflage pants.

Shaking her head at what the leader "They're not dead weight they're my friends from school"

"Have they had any training?"

"..."

"Have they ever been to war?"

"..."

"Have any of them ever even been in a fight!?"

"....no not really"

"Hmph then as far as I'm concerned they're dead weight" Macneil retorted while smoking an expensive looking cigar.

"What do you want me to do with them sir?" Mukuro asked a little nervously hoping she wouldn't have to do anything _to_ drastic...

Taking another puff from the cigar Macneil thought for a moment. "Look Ikusaba, you know there's no room for people who aren't useful or skillful to us in anyway...."

Mukuro knew that all to well, heck she was lucky enough to be accepted in when she tried to join.

"However because you're one of the better units in our ranks I'm gonna give you a couple of options" he puts down the cigar before continuing.

"The first is if we take these three in you are gonna help us train them to help us fight against our current enemy" he explained

Mukuro's eyes widened "but sir I the plan of attack is in a month!".

Macneil responded with "well then you better get right on it then, or else you'll have to go with option two".

"And that is?"

Macneil picked up his cigar and took another puff before he said "We use them as bait for the enemy".

"..."

* * *

"You're back! Makoto said as Mukuro entered the room.

"S-so w-whats the verdict, a-are we dead meat? F-fish food?!" Toko said as the anxiety was getting to her.

"Well there's good news and bad news" Mukuro tells them.

All three were now starting to feel the anxiety as they awaited what their fate would be.

Makoto being the ever optimistic boy that he is decided to ask "Give us the good news first"

Mukuro nodded "Ok, good news is you three are gonna be fine, Captain Redbrook agreed to let you stay here for the time being"

That bit of news caused the three to sigh in relief a little bit.

"So what's t-the bad news" Chihiro asks fearing what the catch to this would be.

Mukuro didn't say anything instead she handed Makoto, Toko, and Chihiro each a thin stack of papers and some pens"

"Wh-what are these f-for!" Toko asked questioning what she was just handed.

Mukuro was silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and said:

"Makoto, Toko, Chihiro congratulations you three just got recruited into Fenrir".


	2. Time to get to work!/Mark of the wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I have a small confession to make....
> 
> I wrote the first chapter within a day and on a whim...
> 
> It also means that I came up with the idea on that day..
> 
> Basically what I'm trying to say is I didn't have a concrete story going into this and that's why the second Chapter is late...
> 
> (Also I have a "I'll work on this later" kind of mindset which I'm trying to break)
> 
> Anyway with my excuses out of the way, I will say I now have a storyline for this and I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

**(March 15th 5:28AM T-minus 29 days until plan of action against the enemy)**

Darkness...

That's all there was in the room along with three figures who were resting peacefully not a look of worry on their faces.

_Too-too-too-too-toooooom!_

"Ahhh!"

"Wh-what the!"

"Dad save me!"

Well they _were_ until Mukuro woke them all up by playing a trumpet and turning the lights on.

"Rise and shine rookies today's the day you three go from normal members of society to mercenaries on the battlefield!" Mukuro says in a commanding yet playful and friendly tone.

"What time is it?" Chihiro asks still a little tired

"Just about 5:30"

"F-five thirty!" Toko says a bit moody while rubbing sleep from her eye "c-c-couldn't you have let us sleep for another hour!?".

"Nope!" Mukuro said straight foward and to the point.

"W-why not!" Toko rebuttals back still grouchy that her precious beauty sleep is being taken away from her.

"Well first off here at Fenrir we like to get up early so we can get right to what we need to do so we don't put it off till later"

"And secondly today's your guy's first day of training which starts at 8:30 so don't be late!"

"Do we atleast get breakfast?" Makoto asked because if he was gonna be training most of the day he atleast was gonna need a full stomach.

Mukuro nodded "Yep! breakfast is at 6:30 so you three have time to get dressed, take a shower, whatever you need to do do it now because from here on out there will be _no_ time to dilly dally capeache?"

The three of them reluctantly nodded their heads and all repeated "capeache" back at her.

"Good, now before I go I have a little something for you guys" She says holding out three sets of gray military jackets, camouflage pants, and black boots.

Mukuro handed them out to Makoto, Toko, and Chihiro.

"These are your new outfits!"

"...."

* * *

After getting dressed and eating the three met back up with Mukuro at a training station on the second floor of the building.

"And right on time you three!" Mukuro said glancing at the clock which said 8:25.

"W-we would've b-been her sooner had we'd s-stopped and asked for directions!" Toko said not so subtlety pointing her thumb at Makoto.

Makoto sweatdrops in embarrassment "Sorry I thought we could find our way, I didn't think this place was _that_ big.."

"It's alright that always happens whenever we get new people in our ranks" Mukuro says reminiscing on when she was just starting out and couldn't even find her way to the bathroom.

Chihiro a little nervous but steels himself then asks "S-so does our training start now or?...."

"Don't get ahead of yourself son" came the voice of one Captain Macneil Redbrook.

Macneil walked into the room with a cigar in hand and a stern look on his face that just _says_ he isn't playing around.

Before speaking further he takes a quick puff from the cigar and then gives the three "recruits" a stare "So you three are the newbies I'm guessing?"

All three of them nodded

"That doesn't answer my question" Macneil says a bit more strictly while taking a step foward " _ **are you three the newbies, YES**_ or _**NO?**_ ".

The trio felt a chill down their spines before all answering with a fearful "Yes Sir!"

"Now was that so hard?"

Mukuro just rolled her eyes at the captain she knew how much of a hard*** he could be when it came to new people, but it wasn't like there wasn't any _good_ intentions behind it.

"Anyways do you three know why your here?" He asked the three a question.

Makoto was the one who spoke up "T-to train sir!"

" **WRONG!"**

Makoto was so frightened by the shout he nearly fell over but thankfully Mukuro stopped him from doing so.

After Makoto caught his balance the Captain continued.

"You all thought you were here to train, well _GUESS AGAIN!._ Before you newbies can even _consider_ training, we gotta know what you three are good at so we can get y'all a proper training regimen suited to your talents.

Macneil took one more puff from his cigar before dropping on the ground and stepping on it.

"FUKAWA!" he points at Toko "WHAT ARE YOU GOOD AT!?"

"W-w-writing SIR!"

"FUJISAKI He shouts at Chihiro

"I-I'm a programmer!!" He said with some strain in his throat.

"AND NAEGI!" He glares at Makoto

"Luck!..."

"Ok I see, here's another question" Macneil takes a short pause before speaking again with a _**booming**_ voice.

"HOW ARE THOSE THINGS GONNA HELP US ON THE BATTLEFIELD!!?"

The three of them just remained quiet out of nervousness to answer the question.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DROP AND GIVE ME 50 ROOKIES NOW! NOW! NOW!"

With that Makoto, Chihiro, and Toko all scurried down on all fours and began doing push-ups.

Mukuro rolls her eyes once more at this and walks up to Captain Redbrook.

"Sir I get we're training them for a battle in less than 30 days, but don't you think you should go just a _little_ bit easy on them?"

"I understand your concern Ikusaba, but if we're gonna get them ready for the battle then we can't waste even a second on preparing them" he says getting out a new cigar and lighter from his pocket.

"And I understand that, but with all due respect Sir your current method isn't exactly...."

She looks over to the three, so far Makoto's done thirteen, Toko's done seven, and Chihiro is currently laying on the ground exhausted.

"...yeah"

"HEY FUJISAKI NO SLACKING OFF GET BACK TO PUSH-UPS!!" Macneil yells at the poor programmer.

Chihiro out of fear of being scolded again does what he says and gets back up on all fours and starts pushing up and down again.

Mukuro shakes her head "Sir why don't you let me take the reigns here, I think I would be better suited to train them, plus I believe I can help find what they'd be good at!".

Macneil puffs his cigarette, he doesn't respond for a minute but then finally says "Alright fine.."

"I won't let you down sir" Mukuro says hand in salute.

"I trust your judgment Ikusaba just don't let me down ok?" He says giving her a nod then leaving the training station.

Mukuro then walks over to the trio to give them the good news.

"Well looks like I'm gonna be training you guys myself for the time being"

The three stop doing push-ups and look up at her.

"A-at least w-won't be yelled at c-constantly" Toko says with a bit of relief.

As the three try and get up Mukuro stops them.

"What are you three doing?"

"..." none of them respond

"You think just cause Captain Redbrook isn't here that means you can slack-off?, nope!. Get back down and give me 50 rookies!" She says commanding yet playful.

The three comply and get back down.

Mukuro smiled at them she is gonna make the best of these three and the potential they have inside of them.

That is where her determination lied at that moment.

* * *

For the next few hours Mukuro had the three do some basic exercises as she didn't feel like pushing them too hard.... ** _yet_**

So she had them do some situps, jumping Jack's, and currently they were doing laps around the training room.

Keyword here being _were_

" _Haha_ I-I need a _*gulp*_ break..." Toko said clearly put of breath.

"Y-yeah... can we take a break..please" Makoto says taking breaks between words.

"Heeee.... heeee....." Chihiro by this point is just out of breath.

Mukuro nods "Ok sure you can take a break"

"Tha-Thank yo-"

_*SHINGG*_

Before Makoto could finish however, something came flying right past him....

And that something was a combat knife.

"AHHHHHH" Makoto screams as the knife barely misses his cheek.

"Get back to running rookie" Mukuro says with a monotone voice.

That got Makoto both scared and running again.

Yeah remember when I said Mukuro didn't want to push them too hard?...yeah well apparently that didn't stop her from being tough on them...

_*SHIIINGG*_

Another combat knife gets thrown this time at Chihiro and just like with the first one it barely misses him.

"Get running short stack!" She says with a little more toughness.

And just like with Makoto, Chihiro gets right back to running despite the shortage of breath.

All that was left was Toko

"Well little worm are you gonna run aswell" Mukuro says getting out one more combat knife "or am gonna have to give you some _incentive_ aswell?".

Did I say she was being _tough_? Well scratch that she was being **_ruthless_** **!**

However unlike Makoto and Chihiro, Toko was _determined_ to have that break!

"N-no I-I...I need a brea-"

_*SHHHHIIIII-*_

Without word Mukuro threw the knife, however unlike the previous two throws the blade didn't miss...

Instead Toko had it in her hand perfectly caught with no cuts on herself.

Mukuro blinked

It was only for a brief moment, but what she saw was Toko standing up on her toes, jumped, then spun around in the air, then caught the knife in her left hand.

Despite the fact that Mukuro threw it to Toko's right....

" _Hahaha..._ I..." Toko was about to say something.

But Mukuro smiled as she approached her and put a hand on her shoulder "Hey take a break alright".

Toko looks up at her surprised "Oh t-thanks I g-guess".

Toko hands Mukuro back the knife then sits her back against the wall taking a proper breath.

As she walks away from her Mukuro had about 1,000 thoughts running through her mind, seeing Toko catch that knife had her thinking about a perfect training regime for her.

( _"Proper weapons training, refining those gymnast like moves, perhaps..._ ") Mukuro was thinking up all _sorts_ of things that she could teach Toko.

( _That girl has **infinite** potential) _Mukuro says a little giddy in her head.

However before she could continue her line of thought.

"Hey I didn't say you **two** could stop" Mukuro shouts throwing the knife at Makoto and Chihiro who had stopped to breathe.

"Ssorry sorry!"

" _Ha ha he he"_

* * *

"Here you three go" Mukuro says passing the three mugs of rootbeer.

After hours of some more ( _harsh_ ) extensive training, Mukuro took the three to the cafeteria for a bit of a small celebration.

"You guys did good today, you earned this" she says giving them a nod.

The three just groan in exhaustion

"I-I don't think I've e-ever ran so much in m-my life" Makoto says breathing heavily.

"I-I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes multiple times" Chihiro shaking his head trying to forget what events had transpired.

"H-horror....h-h-hoooorrrorrr!!! ieeeeeeieee!!!" Toko shrieked like a banshee.

Mukuro shook her head "Come on guys I wasn't _that_ bad was I?" 

Toko glared at her "Y-you threw a K-knife at us!"

"Which you dodged"

"I swear I-I was gonna die!" Chihiro spoke a little shaky.

"But you didn't"

Makoto just took a sip of his rootbeer.

"Alright come on guys look, I know today may have seemed bad...."

The silence lasted for seconds, then Mukuro took a sip of her rootbeer and the silence continued....

Makoto spoke up "But?"

Mukuro took another sip before speaking

"Nothing" Mukuro said monotone

"Nothing?"

"W-what do you mean n-nothing!"

"I mean nothing, this is a military base, we are about to go to war against an enemy we know nothing about yet, nobody ever said this was gonna be easy" Mukuro said firmly.

"I'm guessing that means you're not going easy on us anytime soon does it?" Makoto said with a little understanding and a little fear knowing that the coming days would only get harder from here.

Mukuro shrugged "Hey could've been worse, you three could've been stuck with captain Redbrook".

"How is h-he worse?" Chihiro says wide eyed

"Well you three aren't begging for death right now are you?".

Nobody responded

"Thought so, anyway don't sweat it right now, just relax and enjoy your self's!" Mukuro said before taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Hmph I-I don't even l-like rootbeer....b-but I guess o-one wouldn't hurt" Toko begrudgingly takes a swig of the sugar carbonated beverage.

"U-um Mukuro may I have another one please?" Chihiro says holding up an empty mug.

"Wow that was fast, sure thing Chihiro" mukuro said taking the mug "Do you two want another aswell?".

"Yeah sure!" Makoto says with a smile.

"N-not that I want another o-one or a-anything it-but I don't w-w-wanna feel l-eft out s-so"

Mukuro just took Toko's mug and went to get more rootbeer.

"Hey you three" came a voice from....somewhere

Makoto, Toko, and Chihiro saw three soldiers coming to their table.

One was a tall male and had green hair

The second was and average height girl with pink hair

And the third was another male, this one had blond hair and was a bit shorter in height than the one with green hair.

The one with green hair spoke up "So I hear your the newbies".

Toko responded "Y-yeah s-so"

"We just came to congratulate you three on surviving your first day" green haired continued

"Yeah we know how tough it can be here at Fenrir, especially for new recruits" pink hair said in a sympathetic tone.

"But hey atleast you three got Mukuro, she may not be the type to go easy on you but atleast she'll think of your well being...unlike some instructors here" blond hair said casually (with that last part under his breath).

"Do you three know Mukuro?" Makoto asked them.

"We've talked to her a few times but we're not that close, although I hear your her school mates" Pink hair continued.

Chihiro said "yeah we're all in the same class together!"

"Well it's nice to know Mukuro made some friends while she was away, like Dana said we may not have been that close to her but she's still one of Fenrir and in here she's family" Green hair said smiling fondly.

"Y-you g-guys must really respect h-her" Toko asked curiously.

"It's like Mason said, even if we're not close we're still family...and you know what that goes for you three to" blond hair says patting Makoto on the back.

"But we haven't even been here that long" Makoto responded.

"Doesn't matter to us once your with us we look after you guys and vice-versa" Dana (the pink haired girl) says with confidence and affirmation.

Makoto, Toko, and Chihiro all looked at each other not knowing how to process this.

Mason then spoke up "By the way have you guys gotten your tattoos yet?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

E-excuse m-me!"

"You know it's the Mark's you get once you officially become part of the group" blond hair says pulling up the sleeve of his jacket revealing his tatoo on the back of his wrist.

"Jack's right you know if you guys are gonna be apart of this group you three will need the mark of the wolf" Dana says to the three as she reveals a mark under her collar bone and near her chest area.

Before anyone could say anything else Mukuro returned with refills.

"Hey guys what's happening?"

Jack (the blond haired guy) spoke up "oh we're just telling the three about how they'll be recieving their tattoos soon"

Mukuro's eyes widened "Ooooh right it completely slipped my mind"

"S-slipped your m-mind!"

"Yeah sorry guys with everything going on today I completely forgot that was a thing I was supposed to take you three to".

"T-take us to where?" Chihiro asked very _very_ nervously.

* * *

Chihiro shouldn't have asked

He _really really_ shouldn't have asked!

As soon as Mukuro was reminded of the tatoo appointment for these three she dragged them all there.

Chihiro, Toko, and Makoto were all sitting in black chairs and a single man taking a look at the three.

Meanwhile Mason, Jack, Dana, and Mukuro were all watching from the sidelines.

"Hey don't worry guys it won't hurt....at first....or at the end...." Dana says less than confident.

"I'm sure you guys will be just fine" Mukuro says showing her support for the three.

"Although they will probably scream for a couple of minutes" Jack whispers to Mason.

Mason nods

"Alright then" the tatoo artist says putting on his gloves.

"Where do you three want your tatoos?".

"..."


End file.
